Bruce Wright
Bruce Wright is the owner of Quality Crodela Amenities in Merchant Alley and a friend of Kathrine Quintan. Wright initially had a huge crush on Carol Wilcox, but she chose to date Ammon Dorber over him. He is a major character in The Super Babies. Background Bruce Wright was born in 1989. When he was in junior high, it rained on Halloween night, so he set up a stand in the middle of town the following night selling Hershey's bars and telling people to start handing out candy of their own. While many had already done something else with their candy, many others did as Wright suggested, which gave him a small popularity throughout the town for a time. Eventually, he befriended Kathrine Quintan and Carol Wilcox. Deciding to start his own business, Wright became the owner and proprietor of Quality Crodela Amenities at Merchant Alley. Personality Bruce demonstrated the bravery and loyalty by opposing the NoHeads and the Sorcerers of Egrevond at great personal risk. Appearances ''The Super Babies: Book II: The Blabberish Singer Eventually, Wright realized he had romantic feelings for Carol Wilcox, who was conflicted if she reciprocated, as she loved Ammon Dorber as well. The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom Needing a Skater, Baby Intelligence visited Quality Crodela Amenities with Lindsay Kellerman, where he was surprised to learn Wright ran the shop. With Kellerman's assistance, Wright and Baby Intelligence forged a Skater using eglorium cables. Despite it having been made in less than a day, Wright was delighted with his work, considering it the finest Skater that he had ever forged. After his brief night's rest following his assisting Wright, the latter sent Kellerman to wake him. When he arrived, Wright stated his pride in their masterpiece and revealed it, stunning Baby Intelligence. Equally awed, Kellerman requested Wright's permission to take the Skater in hand. He consented and together, Kellerman and Baby Intelligence marveled at the details of the Skater. He buckled his feet to the Skater and did a practice run. Upon landing, he told Wright that he did not know how to thank him and he replied that he may thank him by paying up. But Geraldine reminded him that he still had to choose a name for the tool. Kellerman suggested two names Baby Intelligence dismissed. He asked Wright for ideas, but he replied that he would not the one to ride the Skater. Ultimately, Baby Intelligence settled on Electroflame. Impressed, Wright told him that he had chosen well and inscribed his company on the bottom of the Skater. He wished Baby Intelligence and Kellerman well and told him he was extremely lucky to have Kellerman around. The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation Later on, Wright went with his friends to stop Karkamel via Time Machine. The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter'' When an alternate timeline was created by the members of the S.M.S.B. attempting to rescue Baby Intelligence by changing the outcome of a skirmish that had occurred within the City Volcano, Wright became furious with Carol Wilcox because he believed she had encouraged him to embark on a "suicide mission" leading to the death of the Solar System's last hope against the NoHeads. This led him to despise her out of grief and he began latching onto Kathrine Quintan, who eventually came to develop romantic feelings for him. The two eventually had a daughter together on April 25, 2021, whom they named Ashton. Category:Characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:1980s births Category:American characters Category:Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Businesspeople Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Time travelers